Processes for manufacturing integrated circuits include a photolithographic process for transferring a circuit pattern drawn on a transparent substrate called a photomask or a reticle, onto a resist coated on a wafer.
When foreign substances such as dust adhere to the transparent substrate in the photolithographic process described above, the circuit pattern to be transferred onto the resist blurs. To cope with this, a dust-proof cover called a pellicle is covered on the transparent substrate (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 or Patent Literature 2).
The pellicle is provided with a support frame that surrounds the entirety of the circuit pattern drawn on the transparent substrate, and a light transmissive pellicle film that is provided to cover an upper surface of the support frame. A lower surface of the support frame is bonded to the transparent substrate.